


Sacrio

by Lovely_Gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Barebacking, Cas likes to carry Dean, Charlie Ships It, Dean is op af, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Marvel Universe, OC, Past Abuse, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Ships It, Shadow Manipulation, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Gold/pseuds/Lovely_Gold
Summary: Dean Winchester lived a normal life with his little brother Sam. It was up until Dean and Sam get drugged, suddenly woke up in a lab with numerous tools and strange glowing liquids around them, that "normal life" was just a world they could never go back to.Marvel Universe x Supernatural





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fic on here. I'm sorry if my grammar sucks ass. Wish me luck!

A red substance was being transported in a tube to another room. A bunch of scientists surrounds it trying to be as careful as possible when carrying it on their shoulders. A man suddenly loses his grip from exhaustion, and the tube fell onto the ground. Luckily nothing in the tube escaped so, it must still be intact. Everyone around gasped. The man looked around panicking. His name tag had the name: Doctor Alastair Johnson, on to it.

“Dammit, Johnson! What the hell are you thinking?! Are you trying to get us killed?! God, you’re such a clumsy loser!” One of the scientists raged. Alastair hung his head in embarrassment and shame. “Don’t touch anything after this! You hear me, loser?” He nodded slowly, and they continued to carry the tube to their destination.

Alastair continued to look down. Today was just like any other day. Full of people yelling and being angry with him. Every Time he makes one mistake, everyone jumps his back about it and shames him anytime they can. Little did all the scientists know, the tube had a small crack at the bottom of it and it dripped onto Alastair’s shoes. The liquid went through his shoes and onto his skin.

They all set down the unknown glowing substance down onto the platform in the center of the room and used straps on the side to make sure it doesn’t roll off.

One of the scientists noticed the substance leaking out of the crack underneath and started to panic. “Guys! The tube has a crack in it!” She got everyone’s attention. The man from before grabbing Alastair by the shirt collar. “Look what you did, dumb ass! If you weren’t so stupid this wouldn’t have happened!” He yelled. “Guys we need to get out of here now before the room is fully contaminated.” Another woman in the room said, trying to be as calm as possible.

The man pushed Alastair to the ground after grumbling, “dipstick.” Suddenly the room started to shake. The lights flickered as the strange substance glowed a brighter red. Alastair could feel something travel from his feet and to the back of his head.“What is going on?!” One of them asked.

_Hello… Alastair Johnson…_

It was like the glowing substance in the room was calling for him, blocking out any other sound, but it. He got up and started to make his way to it. The others noticed his sudden behavior and tried to stop him. “Dumbass! Don’t! What are you--”

Alastair suddenly put his right hand onto the tube and the entire glass shatter. All the surrounding walls shattered like they too were glass. The room exploded into a crimson color. Whisper sounds, and ear-splitting screams could be heard all around them. Alastair could see a man with yellow eyes standing in front of him with a grin on his face.

“Hello…” The creature said.

“W-who… no. Wh-what the hell are you?!” Alastair asked, his entire body shaking uncontrollably.

“I am Azazel. A Kuro.” The man answered.

“Why a-are you h-here?!”

“I’m here... To give you the power to turn your shitty life upside down. In return, all I want is a body. That will be yours.” The man answered, never dropping that grin of his. Alastair thought for a second.

“Why me?” He asked. “Well because I am just like you. Everyone around treats you like you’re like some filthy rat. With my powers, you could become the most powerful being on this planet, and you’ll show all who are wronged you what they deserve.” Azazel glanced at the other scientist. “Punishment. So, we got a deal or not?”

Alistair thought for a second. He was going to decline the offer until the male scientist started to speak. “Don’t do it! Don’t listen to him!” Alastair glared at him with full hatred in his eyes. “You know what?! I’m tired of all of you ordering me around like some pawn! I'm sick of it! My life has always been shit! But now, I can turn it all around.” “Johnson, no!” The other scientists in the room plead him not to do it.

Alistair turned his head to the man. “ _I accept.._ ” Azazel grinned and started laughing. The entire place exploded into bits and flames, and all the scientists flew back and disintegrated into dust touching the red light.


	2. Experiment

Dean Winchester’s body suddenly shot up from the bed in a cold sweat. He was panting and breathing heavily. His alarm blared, and he slammed his hand on top of it to make it shut up. The dream he just had, seemed so real. Sweat trickled down the side of Dean’s forehead as he tried to calm down.

“Dean, hurry up! I’m gonna be late if you don’t get your ass out of bed, now!” Sam’s voice called from downstairs. “OK, OK! Jesus…” Dean got out of bed and did his morning routine. The Winchester brothers got into the car not so long after and took off like the wind. The news was on the radio.

“Doctor Eliza Young’s industry has been more successful than ever. Their inventions have been changing the world every day. Here we have Doctor Young herself today.” The male reporter introduced the scientist.

“Hello, Everyone. I’m glad to be here.” A female voice spoke.

“We are extremely blessed to have you here. It is truly... Truly... An honor to meet someone as great and magnificent as you.”

“Haha… Thank you.” Doctor Young replied with a chuckle.

“You ready for finals?” Dean asked Sam who seemed a bit nervous. He turned down the radio for him. “I.. Guess.” “Oh come on. I come home and see you studying your ass off every night. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” The older Winchester brother said with a smile on his face. This seemed to calm Sam down and he smiled back. “So, You and Jess, huh?” Dean teased. Sam looked out the Window with a small blush on his face. “Oh shut up…” He said, not being able to contain the huge grin on his face. They arrived at Sam’s university, and Sam got out.

“Hey Sammy,” Sam turned around and looked at Dean.

“Yeah?”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks--”

“And if you need a fresh pair of underwear, don’t be afraid to call big brother,” Dean said with a grin before taking off.

“Son of a bitch!” Sam chuckled shaking his head slowly and walked inside.

Dean arrived at his Job in a short amount of time because Sam’s university only being a few blocks away. Dean’s job was a mechanic. An auto mechanic. He works nine hours a day, and he gets paid enough for himself and Sam’s university. An old man spots Dean and wipes his hand. “Heya Bobby.”

Bobby was always like a dad to Dean, but he would never say that out loud. Sam and Dean’s dad was very… Abusive and Bobby had taken care of them after the Accident. The brothers don’t remember much about that night but Dean never wants to talk about it.

“Hey, Dean. Can you help me open up this engine? The crankshaft needs to be switched.” Bobby said, examining the car’s heart.

“Yeah, sure!” Dean put aside his duffle bag and got to work. Dean and Bobby had finished repairing their 12th car of the day. Bobby checked the time, and it was eight pm already.

“Hey Dean, I think you can head home now. Thanks for the help today.”

“No problem, Bobby. You take care of yourself.” Dean said before grabbing his duffle bag and walking out of the shop. While he was driving, Dean suddenly was craving a bit of Pie, so he drove to the store to get some. Dean grabbed his favorite apple pie and while he was at the checkout, he had just sawed the text Sam sent a few hours ago.

**_____________Today______________**

**4:37 pm**

**Sammy: Dean! I passed the finals!**

Dean smiled, practically being able to feel Sam’s happiness and excitement through the text. He paid and grabbed the bag of Pies. After a 10-minute drive, he pulled up into the driveway. Dean noticed all the lights in the house weren’t on and thought Sam must’ve already gone to bed. He searched stood outside the door and his keys jingled as he tried to find the right one. Then Suddenly, he heard a loud thump on the inside. “Sammy?” He asked before unlocking the door.

The place was quiet and dark. Something was off. “Sammy?” Dean called out to his little brother before shutting the door and turning on the lights to suddenly see the place a mess. Their living room coffee table was scattered all over the floor and family portrait on the ground. The plants by the door were on its side, dirt had fallen out the pot. “Sam? Is that you?”

Dean heard a sound that came from the kitchen. He walked into the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. “Come on man. Stop playing tricks on me.” Dean turned around, and a needle suddenly was stabbed into his shoulder. People in masks standing in front of him. He winced, and in pain and fell to his knees when he felt something being injected into him. Then everything around Dean was blurry before lights out.

 

When Dean woke up, he was strapped uncomfortable to a chair. He saw Sam next to him, asleep, also in the same condition as him. As Dean looked around, he could see they were in a lab filled with a bunch of suspicious looking items. “H-hello?” Dean called out for anyone that could help them.

Sam woke up and looked around, he had the same confusion written on his face. “Dean?! Wh-where the hell are we?!” Sam asked trying to get the straps off with little success.

“I… I don’t know!” Dean tried to wrap his mind around things.

The lab room door suddenly slid open which turned caught both of Winchester brother’s attention. Man and Women in lab quotes walked in. “Patients 19.79X  and 19.830 have awakened. Begin procedure immediately.” One of them stated.

“Woah Woah Woah! What are you guys up too?! Dean asked, trying to get an answer to what was going on.

Sam and Dean’s attention was quickly drawn to the two tubes filled with a strange substance that was being carried into the room by a group of scientists. “What the hell are those things?!” Sam asked.

“Please shut up the patients.”

“Hey, hey! You get your hands off my brother, you sons of bitc-- mmf!”

Dean’s mouth was suddenly tied up by straps and so were Sam’s. One of the scientists walked up to the two with a wide grin. “Hello, Sam and Dean. I’m Doctor Eliza Young. It is very nice to meet you guys today. You do not know how long I’ve been waiting to find the right people for this experiment.”

Sam and Dean looked at her with shock and confusion. “Now. You may ask me, ‘Why are we here?’ and ‘What are those tubes doing here?’ Well, worry not my friends. You guys will have the honor of helping us out what those _things_ are capable of.” Doctor Young said as she walked over the containers. She placed a hand on it gentle moving across the glass. “You see… They might look like liquids, but their not. They’re living beings called Kuros. Fascinating ain’t it? My scientists and I might’ve accidentally opened up a portal to another dimension. We were able to retreat back only three Kuros before the portal shut.”

The female scientist explained. “Anyways! That is quite enough explaining for today. We should really hurry and get down to business. Alright, let us continue with the procedure!”

Dean looked to his left and saw that his brother was struggling to get the straps off. They both were definitely not ready for the torture that awaits them.


	3. Gone Wrong

 Dean could remember all the pain and anger he felt. He felt angry that he and his brother had to endure such torture cause some bitch needed some lab rats. Every sharp cut was edged into Dean’s brain. No matter how much he cried or begged, the pain won’t ever leave. The scientist never stopped. Only listened as they continued to cut open the center of their chests. 

That’s when Dean finally gave in and passed out from all the agonizing torture. 

 

_ “Dad. I don’t think drinking that stuff is good for you.” Sam said. Dean was doing the dishes and a shiver went down his spine when Sammy said those words. He stopped his hands and listened closely.  _

_ “Did you just tell me what to do, you little shit?!” John raised his voice. The tone of it proved that he was definitely drunk. Dean cursed under his breath and set the dish aside then wiped his hands. He ran into the living room and saw John pulling out his belt. Sam, on the other hand, was frozen with fear.  _

_ Dean stepped in front of Sam, causing John to freeze. “Dad. Please don’t do this… I’m begging you.” Dean pleaded. “Get out of my way!” John roared.  _

_ Dean gulped. He glared up at his father. “No.” He said as brave as he could be. John seemed to be infuriated by this and started to beat up Dean with the belt. Sam had run upstairs to his room and slammed his door shut. Dean cried and begged for his Dad to stop. If only mom were alive right now. If only she wasn’t out that night doing god knows what. If only she had taken someone with her.  _

_ Dean wouldn’t have to see his father like this. He wouldn’t have to lie to everyone about the bruises on him. And certainly wouldn’t have to see Sam scared for his life because of their father. _

_ When John had finished beating up he didn’t seem satisfied enough, he started to walk up the stairs, heading straight towards Sam’s room. “Sam! Get your ass down here!” John yelled out.  _

_ Dean clenched his fist.  _

_ He had enough… _

 

“Doctor Young! Dean Winchester’s status level seems to be rising rapidly! So is Sam’s!” One of the scientists said. 

Eliza stood there and looked at the brothers with a grin. “Perfect. Keep injecting the Kuros into them.” She commanded the rest of them. 

“But Ms. Young! It’s too dangerous--” 

“Now!” Eliza commanded. 

Dean’s chest was glowing blue and Sam’s was glowing yellow as more Kuros were being pumped into them. “Ms. Young! Dean’s is unstable!”

That made Eliza’s eyes widened. “Unstable?! What the hell do you mean, Unstable?!”

“I.. I mean His body not reacting properly to the Kuros! There is something else that is happening to Dean Winchester’s body.”

“What?!” Eliza walked over to monitors and saw that the Kuro entering Dean’s body was being overpowered. The Kuro was leaking Dean’s chest. “That’s impossible! What about Sam?!” 

“Sam Winchester’s is stable.” 

The room suddenly begins to shake and the lights start to flicker. “What the hell?” Everyone froze after seeing Dean’s body being consumed into a black color. Bottom to the top. Papers begin to fly everywhere and some types of equipment in the room fall to the ground. 

“He is no longer controllable! We need to leave now!” 

“Wait, what?!” Eliza looked at Dean with a frightened expression. 

Dean’s eyes suddenly flew open revealing all blue and the room suddenly exploded causing everything to set fire, except for Sam.

**_Dean... Winchester…_ **

A voice echoed when the room was being consumed by bright light then, darkness. 

**_You and I… are one..._ **

  
  


A man in a trenchcoat walked into the burnt room. Burnt up bodies lay scattered around the lab. He stepped over one and walked up to the center of the room seeing Dean and Sam Winchester laying there, unaffected by the explosion. The man examined both of them to make sure they were fine. No wounds seem to be found which caused him to sigh in relief. 

“Sam and Dean Winchester, don’t worry. I’m here now. I’ll get you guys out of here.” The man said as he unattached the tubes from their chests. 

He placed both hands on both brother’s heads and his back started to glow. There was a sudden blinding light that filled the entire room. When it disappears, the Man and the Winchester were no longer there.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Xia here. I won't be doing the cover for a while. To tell you the truth, it's a real pain in the ass to get it onto the page and I really don't like the art. I'm gonna work on a new cover. I hope you guys can understand. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'm a lazy procrastinator, and that's it for today. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_“ **You’re going to grow up to be a failure,** ” John said to the little boy in front of him, who hung his head, crying._

Dean shot up from the bed, sweating. He looked around and felt very discombobulated. The room around felt like it was moving. Voices and soft whispers were pulling him in all sorts of directions. He covered his ears trying to stop it all.

  
“ **Dean!** ” A voice yelled.

Dean felt a hand rest on his shoulder and it snapped him back to reality. Everything stopped. No strange voices, no moving walls, everything was back to normal. “What the hell--”

  
“Are you alright?” Dean jumped and looked to his right to see a man with a trenchcoat and messy hair staring back at him with gorgeous concern blue eyes. “Who are you?! How the fuck do you know my name?! Why are you in my house?!”

  
“At your house? Dean, this is not your house. You’re in my room. I know your name, cause I looked through you and your brother’s wallets. My name is Castiel Novak.” The man said.

  
“Wait, what? Your room?! Why?! My wallet?! Did you kidnap me?! Where is Sam?!” Dean was spitting out so many questions, he himself even started to feel light headed. Castiel sighed. “Dean.” His sounded soft and silky. Dean immediately felt his entire relax and he laid back down, feeling extremely tired. What just happened? _I can’t... Move… Why am I so tired all of a sudden..?_

  
“Calm down. I didn’t kidnap you or your brother. Your brother is safe in the other room. I believe he still asleep. He’ll be fine. Don’t you remember what happened?” Castiel explained calmly.

  
Dean stopped and all the painful memories briefly flashed into his mind. “That doctor… What did she do to Sammy and me?”

  
“Those tubes… they contained creatures called Kuros. Creatures from another realm. Extremely powerful, but needs a body to survive this world. We have been trying our best to stop Ms. Young, but it seems we were too late.”

  
“We..?” Dean questioned.

  
“Yes… We.” One of Castiel’s eyes suddenly turned white which freaked Dean out. “What the fuck! Your eye! What happened?!”

  
“Calm down, Dean. That’s my Kuro. Her name is Hannah.”

  
“Her?! Kuro?! What?”

  
“Yes, her. She is a Kuro and is part of me.” Dean stared at Cas confused. “Kuros are creatures able to manipulate shadows to do certain things depending on their color. The color of the shadow shows how strong the Kuro is. Hannah’s color is white, which means she is the third most powerful type of Kuro.”

  
“Wait… There's a Kuro inside of me?! Oh my god... That is so wrong.” Dean felt like he was about to puke so he covered his mouth.

  
“Not just you, your brother too. No need to worry though. If your calm, the Kuro will be calm too. As long as you're not losing to your feelings, everything will be fi--”

  
“Dean!” Sam suddenly burst into the room. His eyes were glowing white and the room felt cold all of sudden. The tall male saw Castiel and grabbed him by the coat, then threw him across the room. “Wow! Wow! Sammy! Calm down!” Dean yelled.

  
Sam wasn’t listening. Castiel got up and his eyes started to glow too. Dean got out of bed and stepped in between the two. “ _Stop it!_ ” He yelled. Sam’s and Castiel’s eyes suddenly stopped glowing which surprised both of them.

  
“Dean.. how did you do that?” Castiel asked.

  
“Do what?”

  
“You--”

  
“Who the hell are you?! Stay away from my brother, freak!” Sam yelled at Cas, hugging Dean protectively. Another male ran into the room out of breath. “Wow, he’s a fast one!” The man said bending over to catch his breath.

  
“Gabriel, what happened?” Castiel asked the man. 

  
“He woke up and when I tried to do the usual procedure, calm him down, explain to him what he needs to know, and then take him to see what Kuro he has, but I couldn’t cause he immediately bounced out of bed and ran out the door before I could even say my name!” Gabriel explained.

  
Castiel looked at Sam who was still hugging Dean. “I want answers!” Sam demanded. “Where are we? Who are you guys? What’s going on? Is this some kind of sick human trafficking? If you lay a hand on me or my brother, I swear I will--”

  
“Sammy. Calm down. Jeez. I’m fine. They are not human traffickers. At least I don’t think so.” Dean said, glancing at Gabriel and Cas. “Cas, where are we, anyway?”   
“You’re in Antarctica right now.”

  
“Antarctica? Are you serious? Why?” Dean asked he looked at them confused.

  
“Cause, it’s easier that way, duh. No regular humans can find or disturb us here. Trust me, we don’t one of us to suddenly ape shit and attack someone who doesn’t have any chance against us. We built this base for that reason.” Gabriel piped up. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

  
“Is it just the two of you?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. “No, there are a… few others just like us here. You guys will get to see them later, only after you guys get dressed into proper clothing and get some nutrition in your systems.” The Winchester brothers looked down and saw that they were in what looks like a hospital gown. “Gabriel, can you escort Sam back to his room and explain to him what he needs to know, then get him ready and meet us downstairs in the mess hall.”

  
“Got it, little bro. Come on Sammy! Let’s get a move on! We don’t have all day!” Gabriel said. Sam looked at them and shook his head. “No, I’m not leaving my brother.”   
“Aww, that's adorable. Brotherly love.” Gabe said with a smirk tugging on his face.

  
“Sam, don’t worry. You have my word that we won’t do anything to you or your brother.” Castiel promised. “It’s alright Sammy. I’ll be fine. Maybe you should hear what they have to say.” Dean finally managed to pull out Sam’s hug. “But Dean, what if--”

  
“It’s ok.” The older brother gave a reassuring smile. Sam looked at him hesitantly and sighed reluctantly. He walked out of the room and Gabriel followed him soon after.

Dean set his tray down of food down onto the table. He and Cas were currently the only ones in the mess hall right now. There was this strange contraption in the kitchen that produced any food the mind could think of. It was freaky but cool as fuck. Cas told them that the others have gone out of the base for a training exercise. They both sat down and Dean took a bite of his sandwich while eyeing the other male across from him. “How did you and Hannah meet?” He asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

  
Cas seemed surprised by the question. He thought for a second before finally speaking. “Before this, I was a store clerk. One night it was my shift and man came in to rob me. I gave them what he wanted, trying to avoid conflict, but there were two others there in the store. A mother and her daughter. The mother said she had nothing so the robber asked the girl. She too denied to have anything on her, but he didn’t believe her. He got mad and pointed the gun at them, yelling and screaming for them to hand him what he wanted.

  
I tried to defend the lady and the kid by grabbing a nearby bottle and smashed it against his head, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on him. As a matter of fact, he seemed more pissed off than before. We fought and the fight somehow ended up in the alley right next to the store. He shot me right there in then. All I could remember after that was, sirens and... well a voice telling me it’s all going to OK, before blacking out.   
Next thing I know was waking up in the hospital and--”

  
“We’re back!” A female voice said that caused Dean to suddenly jump. He was so absorbed in Cas’s back story, he totally forgot about everything around him. Three other people walked into the room and seem suddenly caught off guard by Dean’s presence. Two ladies and a guy who doesn’t look intimidating at all.   
“Oh! Um. Hi!” The guy said awkwardly.

  
“Hi.” Dean waved at them awkwardly.

  
There was a long uncomfortable silence between all of them and was only broken when Sam and Gabe walked in. “Hey!” Gabe said to everyone with a smile.

  
“Cas! I told you to call us back when they wake up!” A petite red hair said with joy and ran up to Dean.

  
“I…” Cas looked at her confused.

  
“Hi! I’m Charlie, it’s so nice to meet you two! I’m glad we have more people like you guys. Well… Not exactly glad... Because it’s not cool being kidnapped and tortured. I’m curious, how do they torture you. Did they pull out your teeth or eyes? I mean if I were to torture someone, I would do that, but you know. I’m trying to be a good person and all, and I gotta push those thoughts waaay down, but it sometimes resurfaces sometimes. Am I talking too much? Sorry, just super excited to meet you two. May I ask what your names are? ” Charlie said with a big grin.

  
Dean looked at her with a confused look on his face. He didn’t get any word she just said cause she was going way to fast for him. “Um… Dean. Dean Winchester.” Dean said sticking out his hand and Charlie shook it.

  
She turned to the other Winchester in the room. “I’m um, Sam,” Sam said nervously.

  
“Well, Sam and Dean. As I told you guys, I’m Charlie, oh I can’t forget my Kuro, Alex. He is currently napping so you guys will get to see him later on.” Charlie said and then pointed to the other lady in the room who had really short hair. “That's Meg. Her Kuro is called Rowena. Her shadow is yellow.”   
“Nice to meet you both,” Meg said with a seductive tone.

  
Sam and Dean exchanged unsure glances to one another. “And this is Garth! His Kuro is called Amara. Her shadow is Green.” Charlie said and wrapped an arm around Garth’s shoulder and pulled him close to his side. He waved shyly at the two and they waved back. “And you’ve guys already met Castiel and Gabriel. The Novak Brothers, we like to call them. Castiel’s Kuro is named Hannah and Gabe’s is Issac. Both of them can manipulate white shadows.” Charlie said gesturing to the other two in the room.

  
Sam glared at Castiel which didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. “WELP! I’m hungry. Let’s eat.” Charlie said and walked into the kitchen with the other two following behind. Gabe and Meg made kissy faces at each other which made Dean cringe. _They are probably lovers._ Dean thought.

  
Sam got his food and sat down across from Dean. Cas had excused himself from the table and said he had unfinished work to tend too. “Dean, I don’t trust anyone here,” Sam said before taking a bite from his burger. 

  
“Yeah, I don’t either but, they might be the only people we have to trust right now because apparently, we have… these things, inside of us-- Wow… That just sounds so wrong.” Dean said.

  
“We can’t stay Dean! My friends are gonna be worried about why I am not answering their damn calls and not showing up to class. Jess is probably gonna be calling the cops and-- Oh God! What about Bobby? He’s gonna go crazy, thinking something happened to us!” Sam ran his hand through his hair with a very stressed look on his face.   
“Well, what are we gonna do? Tell them, Hey uh we got kidnapped and that crazy bitch scientist from the news kidnapped us because he wanted us to be her lab rats. Now we have these otherworldly creatures called Kuro’s living inside of us and we can control different color shadows. Oh, and also freaks that also are like us are in the Antarctic. Yeah, Sammy, we should just do that.” Dean sneered at those last words. Sam shook his head and took another bite of his burger.

  
“Look, we’ll figure it all out, OK?” Sam gave him an unsure look and then sighed. “Yeah, Whatever.” He finally answered.


	5. Control

Alastair stared out into the city of Japan. Bright lights sprinkled all over the area and it went beautifully with all the shining stars. He grinned at the sight before him. Soon this and many more will belong to him and him only. 

“Already planning your master plan I see. Isn’t that just lovely?” A male voice behind the male spoke. Alastair turned around to see his Kuro sitting on the fancy white couch near the luxurious European styled bed.

After Alastair killed everyone in the lab with his explosion, he went to deal with all the loan sharks who he was in debt to. He only needed a healthy dose of threats and showing off his newfound power, they offered to give him a lot of money and anything else he wanted. In exchange, he wouldn’t kill them. That was 7 months ago. 

Now he’s living the billionaire life. He doesn’t have to worry about anything stopping him from reaching the very top of society. Everything will go by his rules and his rules alone. 

“You need something Azazel?” Alastair asked, with a grin still on his face. 

“We need to have a word…” The Kuro said with a slightly serious tone. The male human raised a brow in confusion. “What is it?” 

“We have a problem.” The Kuro confessed. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I recently have gotten word that there are more humans out there who also have Kuros with them. There was more than I expected, but I guarantee that they aren’t as strong as you think.” 

Alastair's grin dissolved into a shocked expression. 

“WAIT, WHAT?! THERE ARE MORE?! SINCE WHEN?!” The human man demanded more answers.  

“Calm down… Did you think that I’m the only Kuro in existence?” The creatures rolled his eyes. “I DID! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?! WHAT IF THEY FIND ME AND TRY TO STOP MY MASTER PLAN?!” Azazel watches as the man babbled on and on about all the possibilities of his _master plan_ being destroyed. 

“Why are you not panicking?! There are others like you out there and you don’t seem afraid!” 

“There is no need for that.” 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” 

“I’m a Kuro, yes, but that doesn’t mean I also hold the same amount of power as them,” Azazel said. He glared at Alastair slightly for thinking that all Kuros are the same. “I’m far more superior than those weaklings.” 

Alastair looked at him with a not so convincing expression. There was a long silence before the human male broke it, “how are you so sure? What happens if--” 

“I’m 100% sure, none of them can take me down. You just need to worry about yourself and your master plan. Alright?” The Kuro said, with a grin on his face. 

Alastair stayed silent for a few seconds and then sighed, “fine.” 

“Now, are you ready to head to the lab?” Azazel asked, getting up. 

The man nodded and his Kuro dissolved into a cloud of black smoke and entered back into his human through his mouth. Alastair pinched the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes tightly. “I’ll never get used to that…” He mumbled before heading to his closet to get dressed. 

 

Alastair walked into the bright white lab with a group of scientists follow. Oh, how it felt so good to be in charge of so many fearful sheep. One of the loan sharks had offered his lab of scientists to him. He grinned and stopped in front of a huge strange contraption that was shaped like a portal. There were tubes filled with glowing liquid flowing through it. “The portal will be finished very soon, but I must tell you. Due to how much little time we were given, the portal might not be stable.” One of the scientists warned. “Hm. Azazel said it will be fine.” 

Everyone else in the room looked at each other and turned back to face the man. “Um… Sir, what if the portal blows up?” 

“Then let it blow up. Azazel said it will be fine.”

“Sir, that doesn’t make sense. Wouldn’t we all get destroyed.” 

Alastair suddenly turned and faced them all, his eyes turning blood red. His hands turned into these spark claws. “ **AZAZEL SAID IT WILL BE FINE! JUST DO YOUR DAMN JOB AND STOP COMPLAINING!** ” The lights above them flickered and so did the computer screens around them. 

“Y-yes Sir!” Everyone went back to work quickly. Alastair turned back around and his scary appearance turned back to normal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if I sound lazy. There has been a lot of things happening lately and I'm tired. But I really hope you guys have enjoyed the Sacrio story. Thank you for all the Kuros...


End file.
